zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
This one is the Personacast
'''This one is the Personacast' is the fifty-fourth episode of the Super Best Friendcast. __TOC__ About Quotes }} Letter Time Q: How did you find me? from Boku No Eruption *Matt: Because you're associated with Screenwave, and I liked it. Q: What difficulty do you start games on? from Jacob *Pat: Normal *Woolie: Pat *Liam: It depends on the game, I put *The Last of Us* on Hard because that's the true experience. *Matt: If the game lets you change difficulties on the fly, I'll start on easy and move up when I feel I'm ready. Q: What are your opinions of the Resident Evil rail shooters? from Billy *Woolie: They're fun. *Pat: They're fine as rail shooters. *Liam: I like Umbrella Chronicles more because Darkside Chronicles had shaky cam. Q: Join, spare, kill: Ragyo, Dio or Griffith from Jennifer *Everyone: Kill Griffith, join Dio, spare Ragyo. Q: Cooking Mama Liam, tell us a cooking story. from Sam from Texas *Liam: One time I was cooking without a shirt on and got oil all over my chest. Q: I'm doing a movie review, is it better to have shorter episodes over time, or one big review for a movie? from Michael *Pat: It depends on how confident you are in your quality. *Matt: If it's an hour long, two half hour videos is reasonable. *Woolie: Go for parts if you want, because the people who want to watch it in one chunk will go straight to the next episode. Q: What's the most emotional show you've watched? from Dylan *Liam: Clannad *Woolie: Crayon Shin-Chan The Wire *Pat: Gurren Lagann, the old live action Great Teacher Onizuka, and Neon Genesis Evangelion along with the first movie. *Matt: Berserk Q: What makes you instantly happy? from Preme *Pat: Dogs *Matt: Limp Bizkit *Woolie: Music Q: What are your favourite stances in fighting games? from Pedro from Brazil *Matt: Ryo from King of Fighter and Bane from Weaponlord *Woolie: Daimon from King of Fighter, Twelve from Street Fighter III: Third Strike, Elena from Street Fighter, and Steve Fox from Tekken *Pat: Zach from Dead or Alive Q: I'm about to become Paul Marketing, do you have any suggestions? from Ronnie *Pat: If you have to lie, you have to lie really well. *Woolie: When you have to bullshit, don't massage it so it's obvious. *Matt: If you announce a game as being exclusive, don't announce the other version before the first version is out. Q: Do you think console redesigns are a waste of money? from Chad *Matt: No. *Pat: Usually they come with a bonus, so no. *Liam: Buying every version is a waste of money as far as consoles go. *Woolie: We like them. Q: If you could have any video game food or drink materialise in front of you right now, what would it be? from Alex *Matt: The pickles *Pat: Wall chicken *Liam: The meat from Final Fight Q: Are there any situations where throwing minions in the boss battle can work? from DJ *Woolie: I can't think of one, but I'm sure it can work. *Liam: I think it can work if their shtick is minions. *Pat: Yeah, but it's almost always better served with doubling the boss. Zaibatsu Watch *Liam: Counterspy and Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment. *Woolie: Strike Suit Zero which is free on Games For Gold. *Matt: Dishonored which is free on Games For Gold. *Pat: Hajimo no Ippo, Wolfenstein: The New Order and Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment Trivia *The music used in the outro is "The Bond of Everyone's Souls" from ''Persona 4: The Animation. Category:Podcast Episodes